Tango Lloron
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Mayura esta deprimida porque Loki sale con Freya. Por otro lado, debe preocuparse como protagonista de un musical que hara su salón por ser el aniversario de su escuela.
1. Chapter 1

No se rian, pero este fic se me ocurrio por la cancion de Tango Lloron que canta el personaje de "Antonella", la antagonista de patito feo, adoro ese personaje, fuerte, malvada, peor amable en el fondo.

Esta es una mini historia de 4 capis

matantei loki no me pertenece...y no recuerdo el nombre del creador, lo siento, lo mio es la trama

**Tango Llorón**

Mayura despertaba por culpa de los rayos del sol aunque al recobrar uso de razón, quiso nunca abrir sus ojos, morirse ahí mismo y el motivo era simple… Loki, su primer y único amor estaba saliendo con Freya. Respiro hondo y se calmo, era entendible, después de todo, ella era una diosa y-Según Mayura-Era más hermosa que ella, una simple mortal jamás podría conquistar un dios…Solo otro dios.

Se levanto de la cama y se miró al espejo, para sus 17 años, se había vuelto toda una mujer hermosa, las chicas de la escuela la envidiaban y los chicos querían con ella, pero a pesar de toda esa atención, ella no se encontraba linda, porque si lo fuera…El ser que amaba se fijaría en ella, ¿no? Se puso el uniforme de la escuela, se peino y se amarró el cabello con un moño, pescó su bolso de la escuela y sale de su cuarto, dando gracias que estos días veía muy poco al dios ya que estaban en semana de aniversario y a su salón le tocó hacer una obra musical y ella le había tocado ser la cantante, la protagonista.

Después de desayunar, se despide de su padre y sale de la casa con dirección a la escuela, iba de lo más bien, sin saber que estos días en que se encontraba ausente, estaba siendo vigilada, vigilada por Ecchan por órdenes del dios Loki, su creador.

* * *

Tuvo un largo día de clases y finalmente era la hora del ensayo, Yuuko, amiga de Mayura y la coreógrafa de la presentación, estaba viendo los últimos detalles de la chica del misterio y de los demás bailarines. Mayura fue a las duchas cuando termino el ensayo y como aún era hora prudente, decidió ir a la agencia, con Ecchan sobre ella sin saberlo, llegan y la joven fue recibida por un sonriente Yamino.

-Buenos días Yamino, ¿esta Loki-kun?

-Sí, esta en su despacho-Y Ecchan se posa sobre el chico-Con…-Dudaba si decirlo

-Con Freya-san, ¿verdad?-A pesar que sonreía, por dentro estaba destrozada y quería llorar-Gracias por avisar, tocare para no ser imprudente-Y camina hacía el despacho, pero era una caminata LENTA.

Finalmente llega, pero se queda ahí quieta un rato, necesitaba tomar fuerzas si iba a soportar lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, respiro hondo y lentamente acerco su mano hacía la puerta para luego golpear gentilmente con sus nudillos. Al oír un "Adelante" vuelve a respirar hondo y gira el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y entra con una fingida sonrisa cálida y tal como le dijo Yamino, Freya estaba presente, sentada sobre las piernas de Loki en su verdadera forma y abrazándolo por el cuello…No sabía si vomitar o llorar.

-Buenas tardes Loki-kun-Aún con su fingida sonrisa

-Hola Mayura…-Desde que salía con Freya, había notado a la chica de los misterios extraña y desanimada, incluso se daba cuenta de sus sonrisas fingidas, por eso había enviado a Ecchan-Llegas algo tarde, ¿no?

-Déjala Loki-Dijo una feliz Freya mientras se aferraba de él-Mayura tiene derecho a andar con sus otras amigas de vez en cuando, ¿no Mayura?

-Hai…Pero en realidad era porque…-Se calla, se supone que ese detalle no se lo diría, había decidido no decirle a nadie que estaban en semana de aniversario… ¡Ni mucho menos que iba a cantar!-Porque me tocó limpieza

-_Pues debería tener limpieza MUY seguido para poder estar tranquila con mi Loki_-Pensó la diosa

-¿Mayura?-Exclamo el dios al ver que la chica se sentaba-¿No vas a preguntar por ningún caso o algo así?

-¿Eh? Ah…No, no lo haré-Suspiro. Muy bien, algo pasaba aquí

-Mayura, si algo no esta bien…

-Descuida Loki-kun-Vuelve a fingir una sonrisa-Todo esta en perfecto orden

-He traído el té-Anunció Yamino, entrando con una bandeja con té

-Gracias Yamino-kun-Dijo el detective

El resto del día fue lento y atormentante para Mayura, pero finalmente era hora de que se fuera. Se despidió de todos y se fue, sin contar que cuando se haya ido, Narugami aparece hambriento como siempre y mientras comía lo que le servían, le hablaba a los presentes de su semana de aniversario.

-Que raro…Mayura no nos hablo de eso

-Me lo imagino…Como es la protagonista-Come

-¿Mayura-san la protagonista?-Pregunto Yamino

-Nosotros haremos 3 números musicales y a Mayura fue escogida para cantar…Yo me encargo de las luces-Orgulloso de si mismo

-De seguro cree que canta mal y no quiere avergonzar a Loki por ser su ayudante-Dijo Freya divertida al imaginársela cantando

-Eso crees tu rubia teñida-Dijo Thor sin dejar de comer-Te diré algo, yo la oí cantar y es mejor que tú.

-¿A quien llamas rubia teñida?-Molesta

-¿Ves a otra rubia aquí?-Se llena-Mucho mejor, gracias gafas…Ahora me voy, ¡bye!-Sale del despacho-No entiendo como Loki puede andar con ella cuando…-Murmuro una vez que salio de la casa

* * *

Finalmente era el día del aniversario, el día en que Mayura haría su debut, niños, adultos, ancianos andaban por todos lados, comiendo, jugando, etc. Y entre ellos estaban Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan, Freya y los demás dioses.

Después de pasear un rato, le preguntaron a uno de los estudiantes donde se llevaría a cabo la obra de la clase de Mayura, le dieron la dirección y se dirigieron allá.

Mientras, en ese mismo lugar, detrás del escenario, las chicas gritaban maravilladas al ver el traje que usaría Mayura: Era un simple vestido blanco que se parecía a los que se usaban en la antigua Grecia y su cabello era adornado por un cintillo que tenía diamantes de fantasía y estaba algo maquillada, una base clara y un brillo para no llamar la atención y aumentar su belleza natural, estaba vestida así ya que la primera canción sería una lenta.

-¡Luces maravillosa Mayura!-Dijo una de ellas

-G-Gracias…-Avergonzada y en eso llega Yuuko sonrojada-¿Yuuko?

-¡¡Entre el publico hay un chico realmente apuesto!! Lastima que tiene novia…

-¿Eh?-Exclamo la chica del misterio mientras las demás le hacían preguntas sobre él-Yuuko, ¿Vestía al estilo ingles, con un laso en el cuello, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes esmeralda? ¿Acompañado de una rubia, un pequeño perro negro y un chico de gafas de cabello verde recogido en una coleta?

-Sí… ¡¿Lo conoces?!-Emocionada

-¡¿Que?!-Pudo decir mientras corría hacía las cortinas, corrió un poco y con la mirada estuvo buscando hasta que lo encontró: Ahí estaba Loki y los demás dioses por completo. Cierra las cortinas y comienza a ponerse nerviosa-¡¿Que hace él aquí?!

-¿Qué ocurre Mayu?-Preguntó Yuuko

-Yuuko, él… Él es el que te mencione

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-Sorprendida-¿Pero que hace aquí? Tú dijiste que no le dirías nada

-No lo…-Y le llego la respuesta como un rayo-¡NARUGAMI!

-Ay…-El chico estaba arriba, arreglando las luces y cuando oye el gritó se golpea con algo por el susto- ¡¿Y ahora que ocurre Daidoji?!

-¡¿Como que, que ocurre?! ¡¿LE DIJISTE A LOKI QUE IBA A PARTICIPAR, NO?!

-Pues sí, pero…

-¡IDIOTA! ¡EL NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ!

-¡¡Lo siento!!

-Ay no…Ya me puse nerviosa…No puedo hacerlo Yuuko

-¡Claro que si! ¡Tú puedes! Recuerda, es una lenta y dos rápidas.

-Lo se, pero no puedo…Él esta aquí, esta aquí y con solo verme ya me pondré nerviosa

-Te voy a dar un truco ya que estamos hablando de él… ¿Sabes cuales son las canciones que vienen después de Moments?

-My name is Women y Tango Llorón.

-Pues piensa en esto...Entre más pronto termines con la primera, podrás cantarle esas canciones, desahogarte con él todas esas penas que tienes por su idiotez de meterse con esa rubia teñida.

-No le digas rubia teñida.

-Hey, nadie puede tener ese color de rubio en natural, por lo que es obvio que se tiño.

_Es una diosa, si puede_ fueron los pensamientos de Mayura.

-¡Así que dale duro!

-Pero es normal, Freya es más bonita que yo

-¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando la vi, pensé: "¿Como es que un cuadro de oferta puede andar con un sujeto como él?"

-No intentes animarme con eso

-Pero si es verdad… ¡Azumi!-La otra amiga se acerca-Dime que opinas de la rubia que estaba con el chico apuesto ese

-¿Esa? Es un cuadro de oferta-En tono de burla. Las chicas de aquella escuela, usan la palabra "Cuadro de Oferta" con el término: A simple vista se ve bonita, pero cuando la ves de cerca… Aléjate corriendo por tu vida XD.

-¿Lo ves?-Sonríe-Tú podrás Mayura, lo harás bien y le mostraras a ese tonto lo equivocado que estaba por andar con ella cuando tiene de cerca de alguien como tú

-Gracias-Sonríe, era bueno tener esa clase de amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui tienen la continuacion de este fic mayuloki

el manga o el anime, no son creacion mia, desgraciadamente... la mangaka se llama sakura y algo...solo me corde del nombre

disfruten de mi continuacion

Las canciones que aparecen aqui son "moments" y "My name is woman", ambas son de Ayumi Hamasaki (*w*) eres mi diosa, ayu-sama

* * *

El colegio de Mayura estaba llevando a cabo su semana de aniversario y hoy por la noche, se estaba llevando a cabo el último día de la semana y el día en que Mayura mostraría su debut como cantante. Cuando se enteró que Loki estaba entre el público se puso tan nerviosa que no quiso hacerlo, pero gracias a sus amigas, se llenó de fuerza y con valor decidió salir y arrasar con el escenario. (N/A: Me salió raro XD) El público aplaudió cuando las luces se apagan y un reflector mostraba en el centro a Yuuko con un vestido negro y corto por arriba de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color.

-Buenas noches-Dijo con una sonrisa-A mi salón le tocó el tema de actuación y pensamos en hacerlo musical-Se escucha los aplausos-Y nuestra protagonista, nuestra cantante de tres canciones es nada mas que nuestra compañera de clase Mayura Daidoji-Todos los chicos de la escuela aplaudieron con fuerza y los dioses tenían la gotita en la cabeza cuando Freyr se les unió gritando también "Mi Yamato Nadeshiko"

-¡¡Hermano, compórtate que me avergüenzas!!-Grita Freya sonrojada mientras lo golpea

-Mi Yamato Nadeshiko….-Con sus ojitos girando.

-Mayura-san se ha vuelto muy popular en la escuela, ¿no Loki-sama?

-Hm… Sí-Aún que no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía algo celoso de todos esos chicos

-Predico éxito a Mayura-san-Dijo Urd con una sonrisa al notar las emociones de Loki

-Ahora le dejamos con nuestra compañera cantando Moments-Mientras volvían los aplausos, ella se fue corriendo nuevamente atrás del escenario y las cortinas se abren, mostrando a dos parejas de baile, a una mujer sentada en el piano y en dentro, con un micrófono al frente, estaba Mayura, con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Mi Yamato Nadeshiko!-Gritó Freyr contento

-Yo me vería más hermosa en ese vestido, ¿no Loki?-Dijo Freya mientras abrazaba al dios del caos, quien no había respondido- ¿Loki?

-No…Nada-Le había encantado ver así a Mayura, tanto que había caído hechizado

-_Vaya…_-Pensaba la chica del misterio mientras todos los chicos aplaudían, pero al ver la Loki, sus nervios la invadieron como el rubor y la tristeza al ver como Freya lo abrazaba-_Loki-kun…_-Pero para su alivio, la música sonó y los bailarines comenzaban con la danza, cerró los ojos y abre sus labios para cantar cuando llegó la hora:

**Tu corazón empezó a arder,**

**Había un olor de ello**

**Era el fin de un sueño,**

**Y del comienzo de todo.**

**Lo que adoraste te pareció hermoso,**

**Llegó a brillar aun más**

**Porque no lo podías alcanzar.**

**Los pedazos rotos de su sueño,**

**Perforan mi corazón**

**Sale el dolor**

**Que yo nunca debo olvidar.**

**Si mi vida es transitoria como una flor**

**Floreceré a tu lado,**

**Y después que mirar tu**

**Sonrisa caeré solo, calladamente.**

**Cómo era el paisaje viste**

**Cuando fuiste empujado a un abismo de desesperación.**

**Tu corazón desnudo vaga**

**Sin tener ningún lugar al que ir**

**Y pone espinas agudas alrededor**

**Por temor a ser tocado.**

**Si pudiera revolotear como un pájaro**

**Volaría hacia ti**

**Y ofrecería mis alas**

**A tu espalda herida.**

**Si mi vida es transitoria como una flor**

**Floreceré a tu lado,**

**Y después de mirar tu**

**Sonrisa caeré solo, calladamente.**

**Si pudiera revolotear como un pájaro**

**Volaría hacía ti**

**Y ofrecería mis alas**

**A tu espalda herida.**

**Si pudiera fluir como el viento**

**Te alcanzaría,**

**Si pudiera brillar como la luna**

**Me mantendría brillando para ti.**

**Seré algo si puedo pararte de ser agarrado por el temor.**

Cuando ella paró de cantar la música siguió un momento y cuando seso, los aplausos se hicieron presentes, los que estaban en el escenario-Incluyendo Mayura-Agradecieron con la mano, se inclinaron ante el público y corrieron para salir del escenario.

-¡Estuvieron fantásticos!-Gritó Azumi mientras Yuuko abraza a Mayura

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó a la pelirrosa

-Siento que me quite un peso de encima…Pero aún…

-Descuida que se te pasara… ¡¡Ahora ve a cambiarte rápido!!-Empujando a la chica

Mientras Mayura se cambiaba, los que le tocaban en la siguiente canción, salieron haciendo una representación de un PUB donde todos se divertían, pero había un grupo de chicos que se hacían los mejores, rechazando a todo tipo de mujeres que no estaban a su nivel y tirando las cosas que no les gustaban. La música comenzaba a tocar y aparecen dos chicas con apariencia ruda y en el centro, apareció una chica que no se le veía el rostro por llevar una túnica con gorra y se veía que vestía un seductor vestido negro que tenía un corte para mover sus piernas con facilidad.

Aquella mujer misteriosa caminaba como si nada hacía la barra para tomar algo mientras era perseguida por aquellas chicas rudas, pero cuando estaba por tomar su orden, uno de esos chicos del grupo la toma de la muñeca y la trae hacía él, pero antes de que hiciera algo, una de las rudas, lo toma del cuello y lo tira del suelo. La misteriosa se pone de frente, delante del caído y del público y se arrodilla para luego quitarse el gorro de la túnica, mostrándoles al público y al caído que era Mayura. (N/A: Lo que escriba entre paréntesis debajo de la letra de la canción es lo que ocurre mientras ella cantaba eso)

**Me gustan las cosas que brillan y las cosas bonitas**

**Tanto como antes,**

**Pero ser "Cool" y ser duro ha llegado a ser**

**Más importante recientemente.**

(Mayura se levanta viendo con ironía al "Cretino" y caminaba hacía el centro del lugar donde estaban los otros cretinos, quienes intentaban pararle el carro, pero las que acompañaban a Mayura los golpean y lo tiran al suelo noqueándolos y la pelirrosa se tira sentada al largo sofá)

**¿Ves? Han cambiado los tiempos mucho,**

**¿Pero por qué oigo todavía tales palabras como**

"**Las lágrimas son armas de mujeres"?**

(Cantaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y divertida de ver a los chicos sufriendo mientras las chicas presentes miraban a Mayura con admiración por enfrentarse a esos chicos, quienes lograron levantarse)

**Nosotras no lloramos fácilmente**

**Nosotras no somos siempre coquetas**

**Nosotras no somos muñecas**

**Que sólo están arregladas**

(Uno de ellos se acerco a Mayura y con brutalidad (fingida, recuerden que es una obra) la levanta del sofá y la toma por la cintura con su mano libre, pero Mayura con una sonrisa irónica lo empuja tirándolo a la mesa, que se rompe de inmediato, de seguro estaba hecho de cartón o algo así y ella pone un pie sobre él)

**Tenemos nuestros lados débiles**

**Nosotras no siempre sonreímos**

**No olvides,**

**Que nosotras no existimos**

**Para ser convenientes para ti.**

(Con ese mismo pie, lo empuja para que rodee por el suelo y camina nuevamente al largo sofá para esta vez pararse sobre el mueble)

**Aunque es cierto,**

**Tengo un dolor en el pecho en algunas noches.**

**Quizás sea verdad**

**Más de uno experimenta los sufrimientos**

**Es mas, él puede ser tierno y fuerte.**

(Gritaba al estilo de mujer fuerte, mostrando su furia y fuerza mientras sus compañeras bailaban y las otras mujeres mostraban su fuerza acorralando a los hombres y actuando que les gritaba y lanzaban cosas, como ellos al principio hacía con ellas)

**¿Piensas que has controlado todo**

**Con una mirada instruida?**

**Nosotras no somos muñecas**

**Que están solo soñando**

(Después de cantar eso hubo solo pura música que usaron los bailarines para competir, hombres contra mujeres hasta que perdió el sexo masculino por un tropezón que tuvo uno de ellos y Mayura se baja del sofá caminando hacía él, lo toma del mentón y se va acercando a él, provocando que la música se detenga y las chicas contengan el aliento, pero cuando estaba a milímetros de rozar ambos labios, ella lo empuja y se levanta mientras se limpiaba las manos como si hubiera tocado algo sucio)

**¿Piensas que nos has estafado bien**

**Con una mirada satisfecha?**

**Recuerda**

**Que nosotras no somos**

**Simples seres**

(Mientras Mayura cantaba las chicas bailaban mientras los chicos caían al piso rendidos. Cuando la música se apagó, también lo hicieron las luces y cuando volvieron, Mayura y sus cómplices desaparecieron)


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras lo que se quedaron allí se inclinaban agradeciendo los abrazos, Mayura estaba en uno de los cuartos que usaba como camerino, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de sus amigas Azumi y Yuuko mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, pero su mente aún seguía pensando en el dios, ya que mientras cantaba mostrando su rudeza femenina, con solo ver aquellos matadores ojos verdes, sus fuerzas se iban y al ver a Freya tan cerca de él, le habían dado ganas de gritar por el micrófono de manos libres "Aléjate de Loki" pero para su alivio pudo contenerse y seguir.

-La siguiente canción es Tango Llorón-Dijo Yuuko

-Tango Llorón…-Mientras recordaba la letra de aquella canción y su mirada se volvió seria

Con esa canción le iba a demostrar a Loki que no era para nada una niña como él creía… Le mostraría que era todo lo contrario, una mujer…Una mujer que no debería sufrir por él, una mujer fuerte que le mostraría lo que se perdió por esa rubia teñida (N/A: Creo que me encanto decirle rubia teñida a Freya, lo siento mucho.)

-¿Mayura?-Pregunto Azumi

-Nada…Solo estaba tomando una decisión

-¿Cual?-Preguntaron las dos a la vez

-Que no voy a seguir así de mal por su culpa…El notara lo que perdió, pero que le fue totalmente tarde

-¡Así se habla!-Gritaron a la vez mientras la abrazaban-A dominar la pista Mayura

-Hai-Sonríe y sale del camerino

* * *

Loki, en cambio, pensaba de lo mucho que le sorprendió Mayura esta noche, tenía una maravillosa voz y su forma de actuar, de bailar le hizo ver que no era ninguna niña, sino una mujer…Una hermosa mujer llena de energía, creatividad y fuerza femenina.

-Les dije que Mayura-san tendría éxito-Dijo Urd mientras oían a los chicos gritar

-Urd-neesama siempre tiene la razón-Dijo Skuld

-¡Mi Yamato Nadeshiko es una diosa!

-No entiendo el por que estoy aquí-Alegó Heimdall

-Fue porque Freyr te trajo a la fuerza-Dijo Verdandi

-Papi, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Freyr mientras movía su colita

-Si Fenrir, lo estoy-Sonríe

-Por supuesto que lo esta si estoy yo para cuidarlo-Dijo Freya mientras ella y el perro tenía un combate de miradas asesinas

-Loki-sama, ya van a comenzar

Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron nuevamente para ver que el lugar había cambiado de un PUB a una especie de fábrica abandonada y se oía la música mientras todos bailaban y los bailarines que estaban ahí se abrieron paso para mostrar a Mayura que vestía unos mini short de jeans de color negro, un peto con el ombligo al descubierto y sin mangas de color blanco, de forma desordenada una corbata negra, botas negras hasta las rodillas y sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes de cuero que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Loki, el dios se sorprende cuando la mira seriamente, como diciéndole "Hasta aquí Loki".

**No me vengas con un tango llorón**

**Que yo necesito ritmo**

**Porque hay música en mi corazón**

**y a mi no me da lo mismo**

(Mayura y las otras chicas bailaban moviendo las caderas mientras los chicos estaban de rodillas cerca de ellas, como perritos suplicadotes)

**No me vengas con tango llorón**

**Porque es muy fuerte ahh**

**Y si alguna vez te mire**

**Fue porque tuviste suerte**

(Ahí los chicos se levantan y toman a las chicas-Incluso Mayura-Para bailar un tango. El que bailaban con Mayura quiso besarla, pero ella lo empuja y se aleja, dividiendo el grupo de mujeres y otro de hombres)

**Waw chicas yo me vuelvo crazy**

**Cuando pienso en el tonto ese**

**Que vino a la disco y me dijo de atrás**

**[Oye nena que linda que estas]**

**Ahí me di vuelta y lo vi. de costado**

**Era flaco, alto y de pelo aplastado**

**Me agarro lo mano se hizo el galán**

**y me dijo: baby vamos a bailar**

(Mientras los chicos las miraban como "Dejen de hacerse las difíciles" todas ellas rodeaban a Mayura, quien hacía la conversación hasta que uno de ellos la tomo de la mano y mientras ella lo miraba con cara seria, él la llevo al centro del escenario en forma de galán y con su mano libre, la toma de las caderas)

**No me vengas con un tango llorón**

**Que yo necesito ritmo**

**Porque hay música en mi corazón**

**Y a mi no me da lo mismo**

**No me vengas con tango llorón**

**Porque es muy fuerte ahh**

**Y si alguna vez te mire**

**Fue porque tuviste suerte**

(Mientras cantaba el coro, ella y el chico bailaban un tango sensual y divertido mientras las chicas y los chicos bailaban por separado)

**El me imaginaba una chica fácil**

**Yo me preguntaba ¿y esta man que hace?**

**Me miro a los ojos me quiso besar**

**Le corte de una y lo mande a pasear**

**Me pidió disculpas muy desesperado**

**Y yo le grite: borrate Tarado**

**Y el me dijo: dame otra oportunidad**

**Solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar**

(Cuando se separaron, Mayura dio dos pasos para irse, pero el chico la toma de la muñeca y lo trae hacía él con intenciones de besarla, pero ella lo empuja tirándolo al suelo y continua con su caminata y fue rodeada por los chicos, quienes estaban de rodillas y juntaban sus manos, suplicándoles y ella finge risa mientras que ponía sus manos en forma de puños y los movía al lado de sus ojos, gesto de llanto)

**No me vengas con un tango llorón**

**Que yo necesito ritmo**

**Porque hay música en mi corazón**

**Y a mi no me da lo mismo**

**No me vengas con tango llorón**

**Porque es muy fuerte ahh**

**Y si alguna vez te mire**

**Fue porque tuviste suerte**

(Mayura estaba en el centro con dos chicas detrás bailando individualmente con movimientos sensuales y sutiles a la vez mientras los demás bailaban en pareja)

**No me vengas con un tango llorón**

**Que yo necesito ritmo**

**Porque hay música en mi corazón**

**Y a mi no me da lo mismo**

**No me vengas con tango llorón**

**Porque es muy fuerte ahh**

**Y si alguna vez te mire**

**Fue porque tuviste suerte**

(Siguieron así hasta que después todos comenzaron a bailar individualmente y uno de los chicos tomó a Mayura para que bailaran y de un salto, Mayura posa su pierna derecha sobre el hombro del chico y cuando llegan al final, aún siendo sostenida por los aires por él, se voltea para quedar de frente (N/A: Vean el final del video de la canción para que mas o menos sepan de lo que me refiero ya que no puedo explicarlo bien ^^U)

Cuando la música paro, se oyeron los aplausos y dos de los chicos ayudaron a Mayura a bajarse, se inclinaron ante el público y salieron del escenario despidiéndose de la mano.

* * *

Finalmente las presentaciones llegaron a su fin y todos los estudiantes andaban de allí para allá, Mayura salía con un bolso mediano de gimnasia sobre sus hombros y aún seguía vestida con su último traje ya que tenía flojera de cambiarse, por lo que encima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero desabrochada y larga hasta las rodillas

-Fue buena idea insistirle a mi padre que no viniera…O le daría un infarto por haberme visto así-Se decía mientras lanzaba un suspiro y en eso siente rosas sobre su rostro-¿Eh?

-Yamato Nadeshiko-Freyr la toma de las manos-¡Estuviste fabulosa!

-Ah…Gracias Kaito-san -Toma las rosas

-La felicito Mayura-san

-Gracias Yamino-Sonríe-¿Eh? ¿Loki-kun?

-Esta hablando de algo con Freya-Dijo Verdandi

-Joder… ¿De que estarán hablando?-Quiso saber una celosa Skuld

-Va a terminar con ella-Le susurro Urd a Mayura

-¿Por que me lo susurras? Como si me importara

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-No me estoy rindiendo, me estoy cansando, son dos cosas diferentes…Sí él la prefiere a ella que a mí…Me da igual

-A esto a papi no le va a gustar-Dijo Fenrir, quien había oído

-¡¿Por que mi hermana se va llorando?!-Grita Freyr al ver a Freya corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Mi querida Freya!-Yendo tras de ella

-Te lo dije-Dijo Urd viendo a la pelirrosa

-…-Solo se quedo en silencio… ¿Y si…? Niega con la cabeza, no quería seguir así, no quería seguir pensando en ese dios, estaba por decir algo cuando siente que alguien la llama por atrás y se sorprende al ver quien era-¿Koutaro?

-Hola Mayura-Sonríe-Quería felicitarte por tu éxito y…

-¿Y?-Confundida

-E invitarte a salir mañana… ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-Yo…-Quería rechazarlo, pero al ver a Loki llegar le sonríe al chico-Por supuesto, me encantaría salir contigo Koutaro-Todos los dioses presentes quedaron sorprendidos, pero más Loki, quien agacho un poco la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos

-Ya es tarde…Me lo merezco-Murmuro con ironía


	4. Chapter 4

Y aqui tienen, la ultima parte de esta mini historia de 4 capis^^

pero esto no sera lo ultimo de matantei loki que escribire, tengo un proyecto en mente, pero necesito time e inspi para ese fic

espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias por leer el fic

matantei loki no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama de este fic y los OC

* * *

Mayura estaba en la hora del almuerzo en el auditorio de la escuela con Yuuko y Azumi bailando la canción "Promiscuous Girl" de Nelly Furtado y cuando terminaron la pelirrosada siente las miradas fulminantes de Azumi y Yuuko y lo único que pudo hacer era evitar sus miradas y bajarse del escenario para buscar una botella con agua. Bailar le había ayudado mucho a Mayura, tanto que se volvió su segunda pasión.

-Dejen de mirarme así

-Mayura, has salido con Koutaro una semana entera-Dijo Azumi

-Me sorprendes amiga

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es amable, gentil…

-Y no lo amas-Dijeron a la vez

-Pensé que habíamos quedado no hablar de eso-Suspiro-Pero tienen razón

-¿Usas a Koutaro?

-Eso es cruel-Dijo Yuuko

-¡No es cierto! No es cierto, solo salimos, en ningún momento quedamos como novios, por lo que podemos quedar perfectamente como dos buenos amigos

-¿Y que pasa si te pide ser novios?

-Yuuko tiene razón Mayura

-Ya veré que hacer-Dijo mientras pescaba sus cosas-Ahora vamos que las clases van a comenzar

-¡Necia!-Gritaron a la vez mientras la seguían

* * *

Las clases finalizaron y cuando Mayura salía vio que en el gran portón la esperaba Koutaro, le sonríe y ambos caminan juntos hasta llegar al parque y se sientan en una de las bancas.

-¿Y bien Koutaro? ¿De que quieres hablarme?

-Mayura, esta semana me ayudo mucho para conocerte y asegurarme de que no estaba equivocado con mi decisión

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

-Mayura… ¿Quieres darme el honor de ser mi novia?

-Yo…-La chica estaba sorprendida _¡Odio cuando mis amigas tienen razón! _Pasó por su cabeza mientras se las imaginaba diciendo "Te lo dije"-Koutaro yo…No estoy segura, es un gran paso, es una gran responsabilidad-Le invade la imagen de Loki, por lo que sacude su cabeza en forma negativa-¿Me dejas pensarlo? Por favor…

-Por supuesto Mayura, cuando tengas una respuesta avísame-Le besa la mano en forma de cortesía-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-N-No te molestes…Iba a ir a la agencia en estos momentos

-Esta bien, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Koutaro-Y se va corriendo hacía la agencia-No puedo creerme lo que me esta ocurriendo-Cuando llega a la agencia, se afirma de las rejas para recuperar aire

-¿Mayura-san?-La chica alza la cabeza y ve a Yamino-¿Qué le ocurre?

-¡Yamino-san!...Es que he venido corriendo-Sonríe-¿Esta Loki?

-Sí, con…-Pero no termino porque Mayura abrió las rejas y entró a la casa corriendo

Mayura iba a entrar a la agencia cuando oye una discusión, una discusión entre Loki y Freya. Curiosa, apoya su oído en la pared y escucha la conversación…O discusión, mejor eso.

-¡¿Pero por que Loki?! ¡¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?! ¡Nunca te fui infiel!

-Pero yo si Freya-La rubia lo mira sorprendida-Sin darme cuenta te era infiel ya que me gusta Mayura-Cuando la chica del misterio oye esas palabras, se tapa la boca para no gritar mientras retrocedía y su corazón aceleraba a mil por hora mientras el rubor invadía sus mejillas

-Vamos Loki, te conozco…De seguro es temporal

-¿Y como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Porque por siglos, por milenios, las diosas hemos hecho de todo para conquistarte… ¡Ni siquiera Spica ha podido conquistarte! ¡Así que ni mucho menos podrá una simple humana Loki! ¡Ya veras que en menos de dos semanas se te pasara!

-¡No te permito que hables así de mí o de Mayura!-La chica del misterio ya no le era necesario oír pegada a la puerta debido a que aquellos gritos podrían oírlo hasta China y hacía un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse, para no sonrojarse por él, pero no lo lograba, ese dios no la dejaba en paz, seguía atormentando su mente y corazón

-Tengo que detener esto ya o romperán cosas y no quiero que Yamino ande limpiando por su culpa-Se acerca a la puerta y esta vez entra sin tocar-Hola Loki-kun, he venido… ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Fingiendo no tener ni la más mínima idea-¿Freya-san?

-Hmm-La pelirrosa se asusta al ver como la miraba seriamente, de forma asesina-¡Me voy!-Se va del cuarto y cuando pasa por el lado de Mayura, finge empujarla accidentalmente y mientras salía del despacho, Mayura cae al suelo por el gran choque

-Auch…-Exclamo mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho, lugar donde recibió el impacto-¿Y ahora yo que le hice?

-¿Estas bien Mayura?-Le preguntó el dios mientras se ponía frente a ella y le ofrecía su mano derecha, en señal de ayuda

-Sí-Cuando toma la mano, Mayura siente un escalofrió en su ser, señal de que aún sentía algo por él y su cuerpo no dejaba de recordárselo-Basta-Susurro

-¿Disculpa?-Confundido

-N-No es nada…Solo son cosas mías-Sonríe sin darse cuenta que su sonrisa maravillo al dios por completo-¿Loki-kun?

-Nada…-Se dirige a su escritorio, sabía de sus sentimientos hacía Mayura como a la vez que ella no sentía nada por él, que había llegado tarde por su estupidez

-Loki-kun…-Se sienta en el escritorio-Koutaro me pidió ser su novia-No sabía por qué se lo había dicho, pero algo de ella quería soltarlo, quería saber lo que el dios pensaba o diría y cuando lo vio, se asombro ya que por un segundo creyó haber visto tristeza en él

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-Esperando oír la respuesta

-Que lo pensaría-Sonriendo y sorprendiendo al dios-No estoy segura porque… Sigo pensando en alguien-Agachando la cabeza-Sigo pensando en él…

-¿Quien es el afortunado?-Con ganas de matarlo en cuando oyera el nombre

-De un dios-Eso redujo su lista a Freyr y Narugami… Si era su hijo Yamino lo castigaría de por vida -Un estúpido dios-Ahora su lista se redujo a Freyr.

-De seguro él te corresponde-Con ganas de levantarse e ir tras Freyr.

-Lo se…-Eso no lo sorprendió ya que Freyr siempre se lo demostraba-Porque se lo oí decir hace unos minutos a Freya-san-Eso último si lo sorprendió-Me gustas tu Loki-kun.

Con la cabeza gacha oye como el dios se ponía de pie, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos porque creía que estaba enojado por haber oído su discusión, oía con claridad sus pasos hacía ella y como se detenía para sentarse en la pequeña mesa y estar frente a ella, pero lo que la sorprende es cuando sienta una de sus poderosas manos sobre su mentón para alzar su cabeza y así, rosa y verde se cruzaron.

-¿Loki-kun?

-Es malo oír conversaciones ajenas-La chica se sorprende más al ver que se lo decía sonriendo-Tendré que castigarte-Acercándose

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?-Pregunto sin darle importancia, pero tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido por el dios del caso

-Nunca dejarte ir-Dijo simplemente una vez que faltaba muy poca distancia entre los dos y luego roza sus labios sin besarlos aún

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De ahora en adelante eres propiedad del dios Loki y de ningún otro hombre o dios… Serás mía eternamente Mayura… Yo me encargare de eso

Y antes de que la chica protestara o preguntara el motivo de sus palabras, el detective termine aquella distancia con un beso algo brusco y apasionado, recorriendo cada milímetro de aquella boca mientras sus manos recorrían la piel permitida y luego parte su boca para darle paso a su lengua, jugando con la de la chica. Cuando finalizo con el beso, sonríe con una mezcla de diversión e ironía al ver que su beso causo que los labios de la chica del misterio estuvieran un poco hinchados y rojos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas…Todo eso por un simple beso del seductor dios Jashin Loki.

-Loki-kun…-Murmuro

-Ya esta decidió Mayura, no serás de nadie más, aunque tenga que secuestrarte y mantenerte encerrada de por vida

-Si ese fuera el caso…-Abrazándolo por el cuello-Lo acepto gustosa

-Buena chica-Y vuelve a besarla, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin besarla, aquellos labios lo habían maravillado, lo habían atrapado en un hechizo que jamás podrá romper.

**Fin.**


End file.
